Dyskusja użytkownika:Jakub "Qball" Kubal
Witaj, Jakub "Qball" Kubal, na Wikii Polska. Dzięki za edycję w artykule 48 Aleja. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- TOR (dyskusja) 20:51, lip 1, 2011 Przywitanie Czołem! Dzięki za pierwszą edycję i dodanie artykułow do kategorii! Doskonale, że osadziłeś swój artykuł przy w istniejącym kawałku świata :) Jeśli będziesz miał jakieś pytania lub problemy, możesz do mnie napisać tutaj lub łapać mnie na GG: 10208098 ew. mailowo na jakub@wikia-inc.com Spoko i dzięki za przywitanie. Mam d razu pytanie, bo chcę wzrucić dwie rzecz. Jak się robi w artykule taka osobną sekcję jak np. Plotki? Dzieki z góry za pomoc Wystarczy zaznaczyć akapit i z rozwijanego menu wybrać rozmiar tekstu na Nagłowek 2 / Heading 2. Spis treści z akapitami generuje się automatycznie. Dzięki za pomoc. Pozdrawiam OK. Więc dodałem tutaj 7 planet które pierwotnie były opublikowane w Katalogu planet Enca. Chyba Enc się nie obrazi. Warto przenieśc tutaj pozostałe rzeczy z Katalogu. Myslę żę to dobry pomysł. Pamiętajmy jednak żeby oznaczać takie artykuły jako Kanoniczne. Wystarczy na końcu artykułu wpisac i dodac go do kategorii Kanoniczny. Z drugiej strony na starcie można by sie skupić na opisywaniu GEO-9, a później stopniowo poszerzać świat :) Robienie jednego i drugiego raczej nie będzie problemem. wszak to tylko przenoszenie juz istniejących treści a GEO-9 potrzebuje nowych pomysłów i jest ieco bardziej czasochłonne. Ja w sumie mam konspekty trzech rzeczy wzmiankowanych w istnijących artykułach. Wezme sie za to dziś albo jutro. No pewnie, nie ma co się spieszyć :) Ja postaram się dodać dzisiaj jakiś artykuł czy dwa. Shareif 16:28, lip 3, 2011 (UTC) A powiedz mi - jakich objętościowo artykułów oczekujecie? Wiadomo że dla planet powinny być obszerniejsze, ale np. arty o takich rzeczach jak wzmiankowany Kanał 16 czy gangi Czarnych Jeźdźców lub Kaptowników? Tak, mam konspekty tych trzech rzeczy :) Narazie artykuły są na etapie szkicu, czyli zarysowanego pomysłu, przekazującego najważniejsze informacje. Myślę żeby artykuł mógł zostać skończony, powinien albo wyczerpac temat, albo zawierać sporo detali. Sam rozmiar nie jest specjalnie ważny, ale myślę że wzorowy artykuł był by porównywalny z opisem planety albo nawet opisu miasta na wikipedii :). Zwłaszcza artykuły opisujące dzielnice, powinny być znacznie większe niż obecnie. Osobiście jednak jestem przeciwnikiem pisania jednego ostatecznego artykułu i myslę że lepiej zrobić 2-3 szkice pokazując ludziom pewien ogólny obraz :) Myślę że z czasem zaczniemy wyławiać skończone, najbardziej dopieszczone artykuły i jakoś je promować. Może zrobimy coś w stylu Artykuł Tygodnia? - Shareif 17:18, lip 3, 2011 (UTC) BTW, jestem na czacie, jak by co możemy tam pogadac :) co do tego wzorowego artykułu - opis miasta na wikipedii? Zalezy jakiego miasta - mojego rodzinnego Mikołowa akceptowalne; Warszawy - żartujesz? Oczywiście mówię tutaj o większych lokacjach takich jak cała dzielnica jakieś pomniejsze rzeczy jak chocby Nora Auggie'go mojegop autorstwa chyba wyczerpuje temat z powodu swojej pośredniej roli Pewnie. Jak na mniejszą lokację, nie będącą dzielnicą ma właściwy rozmiar + jest powiązana z innymi artykułami. Myślę, że większe lokacje jak opis GEO-9 czy dzielnic mogły by aspirować do dluższych artykułów porównywalnych do wiki artykułów ( i to też nie jakichs gigantycznych, jak opisy stolic itd ). Pozatym nie zależy nam na spisie statystyk czy kalendarium wydażen, a informacjach uzytecznych na sesjach, inspiracjach, tajemnicach :) Idealna opcją przy pisaniu nowych artykułow jest pozostawianie w nich kilku linków do nieistniejacych artykułów. W tan sposob cały czas będziemy pozostawiali pole do uzupełniania :) Speedex - rozszerzenie? Hej! Pomyślałem sobie, że możnaby firmie Speedex dorobić specjalny wydział Mnemoników (nie pamiętam jak to nazwane jest w podręczniku) - drogich, wynajmowanych tajnych (działających incognito) kurierów dostarczających informacje wkodowane w czipy w ich głowach. Generalnie oprzeć to na tym jak działało to w Johnnym Mnemonicu. Dodałbym wzmiankę o nich w Speedexie, założył im oddzielną stronę i np dodał jednego gościa od nich. Nie masz nic przeciwko? :) Pozdr. WHardy 12:31, lip 5, 2011 (UTC)Wojtek Hardy Spoko, nie ma problemu - edytuj speedex ile chcesz. A nazwa poprawna to mnemokurier - odwołanie do twórczości Gibsona bardzo mile widziane. Gibsona mam w kolejce do przeczytania dopiero jeszcze, ale niedługo poznam i pierwowzór :] w takim razie zaraz coś stworzę. Klasyfikacja planet A`prpos klasyfikacji planet napisałem maila do Enca, sorry za opóźnienia - na usprawiedliwienie mam tylko to, że jestem chory. Jak coś wal na gg albo na maila jakub.gora@gmail.com. Gulthank 18:00, lip 7, 2011 (UTC) Pragnę wyrazić swoją aprobatę co do usuwania szkiców i zawężania ilości czerwonych linków :) Good job! WHardy 13:50, sie 20, 2011 (UTC) Dzięki. Trzeba tu trochę poczyścić zanim zaczniemy robić Armadę. Mam już do armay kilka pomysłow ale chcę się skupić na dopinaniu na ostatnie guziki GEO-9 a potem dopiero brać za nowy projekt. Witam, chciałem się zapytać jaki sens ma zamykanie projektu jeśli można dalej publikować nowe artykuły? Jak inaczej zdefiniować zamknięcie projektu jak nie zaprzestanie jakichkolwiek działań w jego obrębie? Sądze, że nie powinniście tego nazywać zamknięciem, ale po prostu przekierowaniem znacznych, redaktorskich sił na nowy projekt. Proszę mnie źle nie zrozumieć - nie chce żeby GEO-9 zostało zamknięte, chce żeby Panowie redaktorzy stosowali zrozumiałą terminologie. Komondo Primo drogi kolego: z tym nie do mnie, bo ja tutaj jestem taki sam użyszkodnik jak Ty :) Secundo: chodzi o to że projekt GEO-9 został otwarty dzięki inicjatywie Wydawnictwa Gramel, i zakładał rozwój miasta w jakimś przedziale czasu - chodziło własnie o to skupienie się na tym projekcie. Zamknięcie go oznacza właśnie to, że przestajemy zajmować się GEO-9 jako elementem priorytetowym na tej wiki. A rozwijać miasto można oczywiście nadal - taka jest bowiem sama idea wiki a nie nasza, wykoncypowana tylko dla samego miasta GEO-9. Pozdrawiam :) To zamieszanie z podwójnymi stronami - 1 stronami z opisem danej jednostki klasyfikacji 2- stronami stanowiącymi kategorię danej jednostki klasyfikacji; to jest pewnego rodzaju błąd. Tzn powinno być tak, że jednostki są opisane na osobnych stronach, a strony kategorii powinny być jedynie zbiorami linków do danej kategorii, bez opisów. Coś tak przynajmniej mówił Szeryf. Ale nie wiem jak to zrobić. Gulthank 17:24, lis 5, 2011 (UTC) Trzeba więc Szeryfa zaczepić i przedstawić mu problem. Pewnie będzie wiedział jak załatwić sprawę. Jakub "Qball" Kubal 19:27, lis 5, 2011 (UTC) Generalnie to robi się to tak, że zakłada się kategorię i w niej robi się krótki opis a dokłądny opis zakłada się w osobnym artykule. Przykładowo tak to działa w Syndykacie. Ale tutaj mamy zupełnie inną sytuację i jednostki klasyfikacji to raczej temat tylko na stronę kategorii. Dlatego ja bym zostawił ich opis na stronie kategorii i nie tworzył dodatkowych artykułów :) Shareif 08:25, lis 7, 2011 (UTC) Mnie pasuje tak jak mówisz. Więc do it :) Jakub "Qball" Kubal 10:32, lis 7, 2011 (UTC) Nie "Do it", a "Lets do it together" ;) Tugeder nie tugeder, Ty jestes ekspert od technicznych spraw tutaj. Ja kończę włąśnie artykuł do Armady o formacji przepatrywaczy pełniących funkcje zwiadowcze itd. Jesli wyklaruje mi się wizja drugiego dna działalności formacji, Szymon bardziej sie nie rozchoruje a Teutates nie spuści mi nieba na głowę to najprawdopodobniej jutro lub pojutrze to wrzucę :) Jakub "Qball" Kubal 20:39, lis 7, 2011 (UTC) A co ze Szpitalnikami, że tak nieśmiało zapytam? Pomysł upadł czy jest w dalszej perspektywie? To nie jest pytanie prowokacyjne, chciałbym wiedzieć czy mogę się ew. odwoływać czy nie będziesz kontynuował tego tematu? Gulthank 21:23, lis 7, 2011 (UTC) Projekt w dalszej perspektywie. Musze podładowac akumulatory żeby nie zrobic czegoś wtórnego co będzie tylko zapychaczem miejsca bez polotu i jakiegokolwiek pomysłu. Na razie Waywatchers się zająłem bo mam na nich pomysł i chcę powoli wprowadzać artykuły ktore będą odwoływać się do informacjo zawartych w dodatku ABC do Nemezis. Zresztą już scenariusz "Rozbitek" został zmodyfikowany tak by nie kolidowac w żadnym miejscu z tym czego mozna będzie się dowiedziec z ABC. Szpitalnicy więc będą - nie bój nic, możesz sie odwoływać.Jakub "Qball" Kubal 21:27, lis 7, 2011 (UTC) Widziałem Twój wpis o wiki na facebooku, niezły pomysł. Może dodawać taki wpis cyklicznie - powiedzmy raz na tydzień (mam nadzieję, że będzie o czym pisać) a może nawet strona Nemezis wiki na Face albo strona o Nemezis na face? Co Ty o tym sądzisz? Edit: Nie zauważyłem, że jest już strona o Nemezis na Face. Podepnę tam Twoją wieść ok? (o ile podołam technicznie) Gulthank 19:50, lis 12, 2011 (UTC) Klasa, ja tam coś na początku pisałem. Shareif 22:04, lis 12, 2011 (UTC) W sumie dobry pomysł żeby na fb wrzucać cyklicznie takie info o tym co się tutaj dzieje. Tylko raz na tydzień raczej nie, bo to będzie na dłuższą metę męczące. Raz na dwa tygodnie? Albo może po pojawieniu się kilku artykułów? Nie wiem kto prowadzi profil Nemezis na fb. Któryś z Was? Jakub "Qball" Kubal 13:56, lis 13, 2011 (UTC) Popieram pomysł żeby cyklicznie wrzucać tam info ( raz na tydzien, dwa trzy w zaleznosci od ilosci materiałów ). A profil prowadzi chyba Ramel. :)Shareif 15:26, lis 13, 2011 (UTC) Trzebaby wyznaczyć harmonogram bo jak powiemy, że co kilka artów to temat się rozlezie. Na poczatek spróbujmy co 2 tygodnie.Gulthank 15:45, lis 13, 2011 (UTC)! OK. To mamy ustalone. Ja to widze tak żeby było wrzucane przez profil Nemezis, a my po prostu udestępnialibyśmy to przez swoje konta. Udostępniać będzie pewnie też Smartfox przez profil Wydawnictwa. j i i jhdddddddd PS> Powyższa linijka jest sponsorowana przez Szymona :)Jakub "Qball" Kubal 17:49, lis 13, 2011 (UTC)